


Last Moments

by Treta_Aysel



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treta_Aysel/pseuds/Treta_Aysel
Summary: Eliza spends Alexander's last moments by his side.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Last Moments

_July 12th, 1804_

It had been a long day for everyone in the household. Every bone in Eliza's body was aching, even the ones that she didn't know she had. She had been sitting there for hours and Doctor Hosack was resting.

The door opened; Eliza didn't turn to see who was joining them in the room now. A hand rested on her shoulder as Angelica lowered herself into the seat next to her sister. "The children had lunch."

Eliza nodded her head silently, not taking her gaze off her husband that lay before her. Angelica let out a soft sigh as she grabbed her sister's hand, giving it a small squeeze. The door opened once again, Angelica turning to see who it was. "Doctor," she began as she let go of Eliza's hand, standing up to greet the doctor.

Doctor Hosack was quiet for a moment and Angelica nodded, turning back to Eliza with a smile. "I'm going to go check on the children, make sure they're alright."

When the door shut, Doctor Hosack sat quietly in the chair that was directly next to Eliza's. For a while, neither of them said anything. "Mrs. Hamilton," Doctor Hosack began as turned his head away to look at the woman sitting next to him. "I know we were all sitting here not even two years before with Philip and I was unable to save him and," he paused for a long moment. He didn't want to finish his thought. He took in a deep breath before continuing. "I really don't think he has much longer on this Earth with us and we need to call Revered Moore over as soon as we can."

Eliza could feel her whole-body trembling as she curled around herself. Brown eyes tried their best to blink away whatever tears threatened to fall and failing in that attempt. She nodded as she glanced over at the doctor, giving him a small smile. "Do what you must, Doctor." She said quietly.

Doctor Hosack nodded, standing from his chair, and turning to leave her alone in the room once again. Alone. She wasn't alone but it felt like it. She stood up from the chair and made her way over to where her husband lay on the bed. He had been asleep for several hours, slipping in and out of consciousness. He had been asleep for several hours now and while she could still hear him breathing

She brought a hand up to grasp his, bringing it to her lips as she placed a soft kiss on it, laying it back down next to him. "Alexander," she whispered as she reached up to brush some hair from his face.

They had been together for almost twenty-four years now. They had been through a war that forever shaped a new country. The loss of dear friends and family. The births of eight children and the death of their eldest son.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing by his side when the door opened once again. She didn't need to turn to see who was standing there. She nodded as she gave his hand a squeeze and stepped away. "Revered Moore." She greeted as moved past him.

"Mrs. Hamilton," Revered Moore nodded for a moment as he turned to face where Alexander was laying and beginning the sacrament.

Eliza stood by numbly with Doctor Hoseck watching Revered Moore. She wasn't sure how long she was standing there with Doctor Hoseck, but she didn't look away until the Revered was done. "Thank you, Revered Moore."

"Of course, Mrs. Hamilton."

"Doctor Hoseck?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have another few moment alone with my husband?" She asked softly, turning to the doctor.

There was a pause for a long moment before the doctor nodded. "If you need me, I shall be with your sister and children."

Eliza waited until he was gone before approaching Alexander's side again.

"Betsey?"

Hear ears perked up as she thought she heard his voice. She picked up her skirts to quicken her paces to the bedside. "Alexander…?" She asked softly as he looked down at him. His eyes were open and looking back up at her. She bit her lip as she sat on the edge of the bed, taking him in. If she hadn't been in the room with him for the past several hours, she wouldn't think that this was her Alexander that lay before her. Even if she had just saw him a few minutes ago, he looked even paler, even weaker.

Her eyes welled up with tears as he looked like a far cry from the solider that had been courting her twenty-four years ago.

"Don't cry, Betsey."

His voice was even softer than she had ever recalled hearing it.

"How can I not?" She replied softly, her hand finding his once again, wrapping her hand around his. She had spent half her life with him, and it was coming to an end. "Please don't leave me. I need you here with me. Our children need you too."

His eyes closed for a moment and Eliza held her breath. Any moment could be his last moment and she couldn't bear the thought of that.

"You will be fine, Betsy." A pause. "And the children will be fine, they have you."

"Alexander." She wanted to urge him to stop speaking as with each word he spoke he drew closer and closer to the end.

"Tell the children I love them."

"Please, Alexander…"

His head rested on the pillow, eyes glancing about the room with a smile of his face as he turned to look back at her. "Philip's here, Betsey."

She had to blink away tears. Of course, it was no use as each passing second, he was slipping further and further away. "Alexander."

He continued. "So is my mother. And Washington. Peggy. And Laurens. They're all here to take me home with them."

Eliza bit her lip, nodding her head as she glanced away from him. "Alexander, I love you," she whispered bringing his hands to her lips to place another soft kiss on them.

"I love you, too." His breathing very shallow. He turned to look at her, small smile on his lips. He brought his free hand up to her face, cupping her cheek and brushing away any tears that threatened to fall. "Remember, my Eliza, you are a Christian."

His hand came back down to rest at his side, eyes closing. Eliza sat there trembling as she wanted him to open his eyes again, tears flowing freely now. "Alexander? Alexander!" Eliza sprung up from the bedside and made her way over to the door. "Doctor Hosack!" She called from the door.

The doctor came rushing in from the parlor and once again, Eliza stood off to the side. This time, when the doctor turned to her, she knew what to expect. He looked down, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hamilton."

Eliza stood there; her whole world had just fallen apart. She shook her head as she sank to her knees in the middle of the bedroom. The pain from losing her son, coming back, stronger this time. Wounds were reopened in her heart as she just wanted to crawl into a whole and die.

Angelica knelt beside her, taking her sister into her arms and rubbing her back. "It's okay," Angelica began, trying to soothe her sister. "You'll see him again one day."

She didn't want to wait one day.

She wanted him back with her now.

A world without him seemed almost too unbearable.

His words _"Remember, my Eliza, you are a Christian,"_ played in her mind over again.

It almost seemed too cruel to remind her of her faith when God had just taken him away from her. The rest of the conversation played again in her head and she knew she needed to go to their children soon and be with them.

She would, but before grieving with them as their mother, she wanted to grieve alone as a widow.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post a little something being that it's the anniversary of the duel and Hamilton's death this weekend.


End file.
